Flash of Light
by princessg101
Summary: For Cas, it all comes down to a flash of light and he was gone.


Flash of Light

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm classifying this as 'Destiel-ish'. I tried to be more canon when talking about their profound bond but it does sound like Cas loves Dean. Then again I'm pretty sure that's why Destiel exists in the first place. I do ship it but just know it's not a romance per say. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

There was a flash of light and then it was over.

That's how Castiel imagined Dean's final moments. As it was, Cas could hardly scarcely breathe though he didn't need to. He remembered staring at the back of Dean Winchester as the righteous man bid farewell to Earth and all that he held dear. He came so close to outright begging Dean to let him come with him but he was given a duty instead, to watch over Sam. An honour in and of itself. To be given charge over Dean's brother, the one that he had worked his entire life to protect, now was in his care.

He remembered waiting at the bar for that blessed yet damned moment when they would find out if Dean had succeeded. His Father had disappeared and for several tense moments, they stood in shock but then the sun came out and they knew he had done it. It was over and Dean was gone. How fitting it should be that the righteous man was to disappear in a burst of light and energy to dispel the darkness once and for all. He knew it was coming but he wasn't prepared for how lost he would feel. He never appreciated how long and how ardently he'd been following Dean Winchester until he was without him.

He'd stormed Hell for him and pulled him out. Never before had he encountered a soul with so much strength but it had been damaged by the weight of perdition's torture. With no real rational thought, he funneled his grace in healing Dean, leaving an indelible mark physically and spiritually, ensuring the man would return from Hell as whole as possible.

His initial interactions with Dean had been contentious at best but for some reason, he was compelled to prove Dean wrong about angels…about him. Something about those green eyes and that even voice calling him a hammer, a tool, moved him. It'd opened his mind to the thought of doing more, being more. He had never felt the superiority that his brothers did when thinking of humans but now he took an active step away from them. He abandoned Heaven in the name of free will but in the form of green eyes and an even voice. Dean Winchester.

They became closer and worked together to avert the Apocalypse. He was sure at the time that he had been doing the right thing and it was proven. His Father had even rewarded him with the powers of a Seraph when he was resurrected. However the confidence of success mutated into arrogance. He thought he no longer needed Dean, his friends, he thought he was ready to spread the philosophy he'd learned from Winchesters to the rest of Heaven on his own but it all went horribly awry. He tried to be God and unwittingly unleashed a deadly force on this world. He betrayed Dean and Sam and killed many of his brethren. Once again, it was Dean's friendship that saved him, that brought him back. With Dean, his memories returned and he became himself again and did what he could to undo all his mistakes. Taking in Sam's illness and the subsequent damage to his psyche were absolutely deserved. He helped fight the Leviathan and was taken to Purgatory. He'd earnt an eternity in that place for what he had done but Dean was as stubborn as ever not leave him behind. This time he parted ways with his friend, determined to serve his sentence.

When he was brought out again, he thought that his Father had forgiven him but no. Naomi only wished to use him as a weapon, forge him into the hammer he once was. But as Dean held on to the hand that had so long ago gripped him and raised him from perdition, he couldn't kill him. Dean needed him but what he had neglected to say was that he needed Dean. The partnership with Crowley, the Leviathan, the memory loss, Naomi, and later his dealings with Metatron; all were proof positive that without Dean Winchester, Castiel was nothing.

Now Dean was gone and Castiel lay in field somewhere probably on the other side of the continent. He had only one task; look after Sam. His final orders, his only directive from the man he'd followed into Hell, out of Heaven and through Purgatory for and he'd failed mere hours after Dean's death. He hadn't been expecting the woman to be there or to be banished so quickly. A flash of light and he was ripped from where he was standing and sent far away, lost and dazed and so utterly alone. It was all so completely poetic his Father could not have written it better.

If he could put a voice to his grief, he would have screamed for all the realms to hear. Yet there were no sounds to give, no words to use, no expression that could truly describe what it felt like for a person who had lost their way. Cas slowly dragged himself upright. He had to get back to Sam and find out if he was okay. He'd track down that woman and save Sam if he had to. He didn't know where Dean was and this time he couldn't follow him. All that existed was his memory and everything that Cas owed to it. With that in mind he took off for Lebanon not realising what, or more appropriately who, would be at the Bunker and somewhere in cosmos, his Father smiled.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in the reviews. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


End file.
